Red's story
by Redpandabearking
Summary: Where red went and his story
1. chapter 1

**You will not get some of this if you had not read greenpandabear's story kingdom hearts return of the keyblade Weilders**

 **Anyway let's start of the beginning**

When dragons first came I was there going to get my head chopped up I think he wanted to kill me himself I chose ralof to help get out of helgen knew him since I was kid I lived in riverwood like him he told me to join the stormcloaks in windhelm we went to riverwood a large group of imperials were waiting for stormcloaks from helgen we had iron swords and they had steel it was a bloody battle one almost got me in the head ralof saved my life throwing his sword at the imperial's head I said thanks for the save

Ralof said can't have you dieing on me now we should go talk to my sister now do you see her I said no but we should go check the lumbermill and since we are there get me some wood we found his sister at the lumbermill but sadly I did not get that free wood that was my trip to riverwood next to whiterun

 **Hope you liked it leave a review:) I only own red**


	2. Red's trip to whiterun

**Sorry this took so long I had a busy week but here's the story I own red**

 **greenpandabear owns greeny skyrim owns the rest**

I said to whiterun we go to what are we even going to do in whiterun Ralof said don't you remember what my sister said I said I wasn't listening to her I was pulling pranks on people with your nephew Ralof:how you in front of me the whole time I made a stick the same size as me and made it look like me and used stop time and boom I got to prank people Ralof: where did you get the spells and why is there smoke in the over the hill I said a chest in the river and we should check the smoke

We ran to where the smoke was and a guy was floating in the air shooting fire on a small village I said we need to stop him I threw my Mace I bought at the blacksmith in riverwood at him he disappeared and reappeared he said do you know who I am I said no you monster he said I am greeny you weak human

He made me so mad that I discovered a power I used it fus ra da greeny went flying and hit a mountain and disappeared Ralof said your dragonborn I said i can't believe it i just used a shout let's go check for any people who are alive we checked and we only found a boy who was four years old people were burned to death it was hard digging all the graves and putting gravestones on them I said I will ask my wife if she wants to take care of him what's your name the boy said thunder me and thunder went to my house in solitude on the way he told he wanted to be the best warrior ever I told him that he could be the best warrior when we got to my house I helped train him for a little while my horse ate and drank then I left and went to riverwood I said to Ralof I got a map and whiterun is the other way we traveled on the road to whiterun and a imperial soldiers were taking a stormcloak soldier to solitude we gave the stormcloak soldier a war ax and we killed the imperial soldiers easy the stormcloak soldier said his name was max

Me max and Ralof traveled to whiterun and told the jarl about the dragon and about greeny the jarl's steward said we would fight with the stormcloaks I didn't say he was right or wrong we left and went to the bannered mare and discussed how we would get to windhelm

 **I hope you liked it I had writers block at the beginning of the story and if you I don't do**

 **These .,?!" Because I don't have time for them**


	3. Attacked

**I own max red skyrim owns the rest I will try to work on using these.,?!'"**

We decided to take a cart to windhelm as we left the hold of whiterun the driver got shot by a bow,then bandits ran out of the woods. I fu ra da some them into trees four remain. Max cuts off one's head. Ralof cuts one's hands off them stabbed him in the heart. one of the bandits kicked the other one in between the legs and then cuts his head off.

Max said wow a traitor are you going to help us. traitor bandit said yes.he was clearly scared of me. I said what's your name. The bandit said Alex dragonborn. I laughed and then said you can call me my name red, and the one in stormcloak armour is Ralof and the one in steel armour is Max, want to join the stormcloaks with us. Alex said sure ???????? ???????? **A/N I covered up a spoiler you're welcome now back to the story.**

Ralof _said good choice but who can drive a cart. Alex I can I used to be a farmer. We only had a little attacks on the cart one thief was all he was easy to kill we robbed him if you call looting is dead body robbing. Our cart was full we had the theif's loot and the bandits' loot_

 _We arrived at windhelm safely and sold all the stuff_

 ** _(Blocks stuff with a pillow) sorry I blocked out some spoilers for a new story I am writing but you don't have to throw stuff at me next chapter no more blocked spoilers cough cough no more spoilers cough cough_**


	4. Joining the stormcloaks

**Green panda Alex is a boy I never said her or she I said he or him if you have a question pm it to me don't put it in the reviews ok I own red max Alex now to the story.**

We had to drive the cart into windhelm to get all of our things sold because our cart was full of the Weapons we found on the way to Windhelm. I walked past a woman and two men arguing the woman was a dark elf the men were nords. They were arguing about if dark elfs are spys. I walked with Alex to the palace of kings to meet the jarl. On the way to the palace Alex

Said " what if you need a house in Stormcloak territory" I said "well you got a house in Stormcloak territory a farm with the rest of the chickens haha." Alex got quiet quick after that. The jarl's housecarl told us to kill one ice wrath at some old rock. We had to buy a rowboat to go to the place. During the ride there we got attacked by horkers. I never seen one before if you thought mud crabs are the ugliest you are wrong, horkers are the ugliest thing you will ever see. The ugly horkers broke our boat. We had to look for sticks to make a raft. After hours of searching and fighting ugly creatures we were done. I might have forgot to put some sticks here and there. Well it turns out I did forget here and there the raft broke in half and it is Alex's fault now. After floating on half on a raft we got there but the wrath found us first and shot Alex in the leg with ice. He was the loudest yeller I ever heard. I was fighting the wrath with my sword but I could hit it and then I shouted it I missed again. Alex moved his hurt leg and hurt so much he threw his sword he was holding up in the air and it landed on the wrath and killed. I said "HOW DID YOU HIT AND I MISS!" Alex said " I hit it wow I didn't even try to hit it!" We sailed back to wind-helm and saw very ugly creatures. The jarl let us join the Stormcloaks.

 **Sorry this chapter is so late my days are so crazy with school ( boooo school) and football practice and games I will try to get the next chapter in by next week**


	5. Getting a new task

**I have not been on but here I am making a chapter at night. You don't want to hear my troubles here this is what you want.**

Red and Ralof were walking to the keep. The general wanted to see them. Red was worried that we did something to get in trouble. Looking at Ralof who was calm asking "How are you so calm." Ralof responsed "because he is just giving us a task like killing some bandits." Red trying to funny said "I don't have my ban hammer on me so I guess I can't ban some bandits." Ralof faked a laugh. Red frowned at the fake laugh and said "you could of just said it was not funny" Ralof trying to change the subject "look it's snowing." Red tired of talking to Ralof said "We are close enough to the keep just run." Red was a bit faster than Ralof so he got there first. Red walked in without Ralof. Just a few more minutes Ralof got there telling Red "Try my armor and I get yours and let's see who wins" Red said "I will still win you are as slow as a frost troll with no legs." Ralof had no comeback so he said "let's go talk to the general." The general gave them the task of clearing the bandits in a nearby mine. The general had a cart ready to transfer them there.

 **Sorry for the short chapter it's been awhile as you can tell, so I don't have good of what to write ideas stay tuned for a new chapter**


	6. Mine fight

**Welcome back :) I am very tired so blame it on that if the story is bad. Let's get to the story.**

Red was looking up into the stars wondering when the war will be over. He couldn't wait to join the storm cloaks but now he found the true face of war. It was ugly and deadly. A battle had just ended on the road. The cart was passing many dead bodies on both sides. Ralof said "I wish I fighting in that battle." Red turned around and asked why. Ralof answered "The fight imagine how many of the Imperial dogs we could have killed." Red asked "How is killing men with family fun" Ralof went quiet and that was how it was for the rest of the ride. A bandit lookout saw the cart and as Red and Ralof got out of the cart bandits came rushing out. Red not having enough time draw his sword shouted some of the bandits back. Thanks to Red, Ralof had enough time to draw his sword he charged into battle. Red had to draw his dagger. The cart driver hopped out of his cart and helped. Some bandits in the back had bows. The cart driver got hit by one of the bandits. The uncontrolled horse ran into the crowd of bandits.Red had to jump out the way.

Ralof had to calm the horse down at the end of the battle. Red drawn his sword and walked in with Ralof.

Ralof got shot while he was picking the lock to a prison cell. Red rushed when he heard a yell of pain. He saw Ralof on the ground with a arrow in his leg. A bandit was laughing at Ralof. Red ran at the bandit.

The bandit dropped his weapon out of surprise. He hit the bandit in the neck. The bandit's head flew off

Spilling blood on Red's steel boots. Red looking down said " These were new boots." Red pulls the arrow out Ralof's leg and said to him " Are you all right." Ralof says in pain " what do you think." Red gets the key off of the dead bandit and frees the stormcloaks. One stormcloak helps Red carry Ralof to the cart. Red picks up the dead driver and puts him in the cart. The stormcloak who helped Red asked to ride in the cart. Red let him ride.

 **Man that turned out good to me what happens next I don't know I make it up as I good :) bye**


	7. To windhelm again

**I am getting caught up with chapters now**

Red was driving the cart back. The stormcloak was a healer. The stormcloak was tending to Ralof's wounds. Red asked "what is your name." The stormcloak answered "Aric is the name what is yours." Red said "Red so what happened to you." Aric noticed a bandit readying his bow and said "bandit on the hill." Red gave Aric control of the cart and jumped on the back shouting the bandit into a arrow killing the bandit. Aric and Red traded places.

There was no more trouble on the way to windhelm. Ralof was sent to the infirmary. Red reported the mission was a success. He and Alex were given the task of helping take over Whiterun.

 **Will Aric and Red meet again I am so tired**


	8. The encounter

**I got nothing really to say.**

Red and Aric were at Candlelight inn. Aric was asleep in his room. Red was talking to the innkeeper when he saw a hooded figure walking by. Red started to follow him. The hooded figure walked to the docks once he was there he took off the hood. The hooded figure was Greeny the insane. Red drawn his sword and charged. The blow hit Greeny into the ice cold river. Red stayed to make sure Greeny drowned. Thinking that Greeny drowned he went back to the inn. Red was restless that night still remembering the encounter with Greeny. Red thought he killed Greeny.

 **I still don't know what to say**


	9. The early end part 1

Red was tired of waiting. Planning to end the war early they were about to capture Solitude. The messager was running back. Red got was about to tell a joke to Ralof, Red then remembered Ralof was still in the hospital. Red saw everyone running to battle so he got his weapons and ran with them. People all around Red were cut down by arrows. Red started to run faster and faster till he got to the front of rhe charge. Red was close enough to shout the bowmen on the gate off. Red shouted "FUS RO DAH". Red heard someone shout "Aim at the Dragonborn ". Red laughed and then shouted "TIID KRO UR". Red cut every arrow coming his way. As it wore off Red saw a lImperial general Running back to the main gate. Red knew he would kill him in the city. Some of the guards dropped their weapons when they saw Red. Red said to a Stormcloak near " Awww come on I was looking forward to killing them" The stormcloak replyed " Me too Dragonborn". Red saw imperial legionnaires running at them pulling out his sword Red then shouted " FUS RO DAH". Red ran to the main gate ignoring the fights around him. The main gate was closed so being careless Red started to climb the wall. The archers too focused on the charging Stormcloaks to notice Red climbing up. Red hanging on the ledge of the wall onehanded pulls his sword out. Planning on doing a back flip swings up hits the one of the archers in face with his chest knocking the archer down. Red picks up his sword and runs one of the other archers stabbing him in the back. Red turns around only to have his sword shot out of his hands. Red says " Hey that was my favorite sword I named Imperial Slayer"

The guard said in a female voice " looks like I get to kill the legendary Dragonborn" Red laughed at her response and shouted " TIID KRO UR" picking up a bow Red throws it at her. It hits her in the head knocking her out Red drags her into cover takes her sword and runs back into battle

 **A/N sorry for the long wait I have not a lot a time**


End file.
